


minima maxima sunt

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he realizes that he's still hanging onto Sorey's hand, and that fact grounds him a little bit.</p><p>Set immediately following Epilogue 2 in the credits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	minima maxima sunt

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, it's set immediately following _that_ scene at the end of the game, and if you don't know what I'm talking about, you probably shouldn't be reading this because of spoilers lol 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"That was close!"

Mikleo grasps at the familiar hand tightly, and tries to find the words that, for all of his years, are lost to his tongue. He can't think; he can barely breathe. Suddenly, he is years and _years_ in the past, a teenager, doing the same thing he was doing now, exploring ruins, and "Please, pull me up immediately." The words fall from numb lips, and Sorey laughs in the same way that Sorey laughed so _many_ years ago, and he pulls him up.

The brunette looks exactly the same. For intensive purposes, anyway; there are some changes regarding the past boyish features in his face, his hair is long, plaited messily down his back, but his eyes are still bright and shining and it is unimistakeably.

"... Sorey."

His name feels like a blessing and a curse from his lips. It's a name he hasn't said in so long. A name revered through stories and legends. _Sorey, Sorey, Sorey_ -

"Heya Mikleo! What's up?"

It is both unremarkable and remarkable at the same time, Sorey's question, that tone. Mikleo stares at him, feeling as though he must be smiling while, at the same time, his entire body feels frozen in shock. What if it's a dream? Or worse still, a nightmare, like the ones that had plagued him for so long after Sorey had gone, the ones that had left Mikleo startling awake in a cold sweat, looking for his friend that wasn't even there any longer.

But he realizes that he's still hanging onto Sorey's hand, and that fact grounds him a little bit. Sorey's hand is still in his, and it's warm, lacking the ice cold touch of an altered reality;

 _this is real_.

And Mikleo laughs.

Sorey looks at him like he's crazy, but he grins right along with him. There's a lack of the naïve innocence that Mikleo is used to seeing from the brunette, but those wisened green eyes still radiate happiness. "Find any cool ruins?" he asks, just like old days.

Mikleo finally finds his words, after the laughter. "Ruins?" He finally pulls away to instead put his hand on his hip and turn his head away, nose in the air as a sign of mock defiance towards his former Shepherd. "After all this time, and _that's_ all you can say?"

"I still like ruins!" Sorey protests, shoving his shoulder.

Mikleo holds firm, unswayed by the playful shove. "Don't you think there's something else you ought to-"

Apparently Sorey does, because he is; Mikleo is pulled into a hug just then, one that traps his arms to his sides and brown hair in his face, Sorey's hand locked into the small of his back, the other arm around his shoulders, fingers tangled into his hair.

"... Sorey." Mikleo turns his head, pressing into Sorey's personal space. He takes a deep breath and closes his head; after all these years, Sorey still smells like home. "Welcome back."

"Yeah, I'm home."

Mikleo wiggles his arms free and awkwardly folds them around Sorey, too, and promises himself that he won't let him go. Not this time.

Never again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> minima maxima sunt = The smallest things are the most important.


End file.
